Survivor: Australia
}}| Season Run TBA}} |- }| Episodes 26}} |- }| Survivors 16}} |- }| Days 42}} |- }| Winner Chloe}} |- }| Runner(s)-up Franklin}} |- }| Tribes TBA}} |- }| Returnees K.C (4, 12) Valen (4) Franklin (4, 25) Hannah (8, 19, 32) Joel (8,19, 42) Zoey (8, 16, 27) Layson (12) Zara (12) Chloe (16, 42) Chelsea (30)}} |- !colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background-color: rgb(90, 79, 207);" | Fanon Chronology |- }| Previous Season N/A}} |- }| Next Season Bahamas}} |}Survivor: Australia is the first season of this wiki. Being the very first season of the entire series, Australia started as a big season with a lot of amazing gameplay and characters, which one of them even got attention of the big media. Despite being a very easy season and a Total Drama-Style, the season ended to be a very well-liked season. It's the first season of the big installment which is called Survivor, setting the tone for the other seasons in the future. The first season was mostly used as a test season, following a different rule system and using a different style of game. Despite this, Australia is often ranked as a strong season based on the start of important characters their storylines. Twists Total Drama Style: The first game was in TD style which means that there were challenge eliminations, marshmallow ceremonies and no jury. Hidden Immunity Idol: There are idols in play this season. No FTC vote: The final two had to battle it out against each other in a challenge. Jury vote: At the final three, the eliminated contestants would vote for the person they wanted out of the game. Small Cast: The cast consists of sixteen players who are all very stereotypical and very different from each other. Return: One person would return later in the game. Castaways Episode Guide Notes 1: In "Breaking Up With Him!", Chelsea and Trey got into a 4-4 tie. The rules stated that the person who got the highest amount of votes in the past would be going home. With Trey having six and Chelsea three, Trey ultimately had to go home. 2: In "Always Keep Your Eyes Open", the loser of the challenge would be instantly eliminated. In this case, it was K.C, who got medevacuated. 3: In "The Game Needs A Worthy Winner", the loser of the challenge would be instantly eliminated. In this case, it was Hannah. 4: Originally, Franklin voted for Joel. However, Franklin changed his vote verbally before the reading of the votes. Because the Survivor rules let him change his vote, he casted his vote at Adam instead of Joel who he originally voted for. Because Franklin wrote Joel's name, his official vote stays for Joel. 5: At the final three, the players who got voted off got the chance to vote out one of the final three with the exception of Chloe who won immunity. The players would form a jury and cast their vote for the person they did not want to make the finals. Voting History Trivia *This is the first season of the Survivor series. *''Survivor: Australia'' is often seen as the test season, having a very different style of game and a whole different rule system. Gallery